With One Person Everything Changes
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: A New Face has come to Mellowbrook, There is more to this person then meets the eye, because everything Kick knows about Kendall will change forever, The question to ask is it for the better? all Chapters have been uploaded
1. Chapter 1: Prologue part 1: Remembering

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Author~

It is September 4th 2014 in the Mellowbrook Massachusetts area (A/N I surmise if the cartoon of Kick Buttowski exists in real life, the educated guess as per where the city of Mellowbrook would be found in the north east section of the state)

Like most Schools in the state, class started around this time, it is the Start of a brand new school year for Kick Buttowski and everyone he knows by name

But little does Kick and Company know **everything** they were used to is going to change

~Kick~

It was time to get another boring year of school over and done with

As I look out the Window of the Bus, I was recalling three nights ago when I discovered a Documentary on History Channel (A/N Real Channel of which I Make no Claims to what so ever)

Now Normally I wouldn't even think about watching anything remotely educational

But this time was different; because the documentary I was watching was of Joe Gibson (A/N Original Character)

Joe Gibson was according to the Documentary i was watching, was undisputedly the World's Greatest Daredevil

His Title Name was "The High Emperor of Awesome" and it suited him quite nicely because simple to say

The fact was with good reason, in the way of extreme stunts. He had done it all and then some.

He Repeated That Motto, that now Belongs to Dead Man Dave again, and again all over the World.

During his reign, He Inspired Billy Stumps, Rock Callaghan, Boom McCondor, Dirt Bike Mike, and Dead Man Dave, although technically he's more Alive Man Dave then Dead who during his time were rookies at they were trying to do

But for some reason on December 7th 1998 during some footage segment of the Documentary after completing his last stunt he summoned his Lawyer whispered something to his lawyer

His Last Words he said was this "Always have a second life to Fall back on" before he took out an M1911 Colt 45 pointed it at his head and blew his brains out

The documentary had mentioned that He had called Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, Boom McCondor, Dirt Bike Mike, and Dead Man Dave together to talk to about something

After the documentary had rolled its end credits, and my dinner was eaten, and dishes placed in the sink.

I went up to my Room to make a few calls on my cell

That Documentary perked my curiosity I wanted to know more about the High Emperor

But all of my attempts were short lived

When I gave Billy Stumps a Call, He avoided the question entirely, because he just simply used the Stunt coordination blunder excuse, which I could easily tell that he was lying but I wasn't going to do that to one of my two idols.

Rock Callahan was out of the question in the game of contacting him, because one I had No Phone Number of his that I could use, and two He'd just shred any mail I'd send before it was even read under the assumption that I'm no different than any of his Billions of fans

Boom McCondor, I fortunately had his number, he was, unfortunately for me, Busy in the African Savanna doing a stunt; I know this because his Voice mail recording said it

Dirt Bike Mike was according to online chatter, was training to take on the loop de Loop of Laceration evidently after seeing me and Gunther conquer it with ease

The Only Person Who was left who I haven't talked to was dead man Dave and he is local and easy to contact and find, but i'll hace to be sneaky so I won't arouse suspicion

(A/N End of this Chapter and a good way to start the story if I do say so myself, Reviews please and thank you)


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2: Day 1 start

(A/N Again this is still my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I Do Not Own Anything pertaining to Kick Buttowski)

~Author~

If you're just joining us this Kick has learned the Identity of the World's Greatest Daredevil but that's it

~Kick~

As I walk off the Bus I Recall My Visit with Dead Man Dave as I walk into the building

~Flashback~

~Kick~

Dave had made his home in what was formerly Mellowbrook Land (A/N an Abandoned Amusement Park surrounded by woods, if you have seen The Dead Man's Coaster episode)

I looked all over the Park for him; I eventually find him wrapping up the Wild West show

"Hey Kick, What brings you here" He asks

"Hey Dave" I say back to him

"Does a Name Joe Gibson ring any bells" I say to him

"Yes, He's My Idol" He said

"Why do you ask?" He asked like he was anticipating something out of me

"I want to know what you, Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, Boom McCondor, and Dirt Bike Mike talked to The High Emperor about before he died" I said

"Kick" He said

"Yeah" I Responded

"You're a good kid" He said placing a hand on my helmet

"I've entrusted you with my first Skateboard"

"I also entrusted you with keeping my existence Secret" He said

"But I can't let slip the nature of my meeting with The High Emperor, Because He Swore each of the Names, you said including myself to absolute secrecy" He said

"I will not speak any more on the subject"

After those words the rest of the day went by relatively quick

~End Flashback~

~Kick~

As I Reenter reality I'm in not only Home room I'm also in my 1st Period Classroom

Since I Naturally sat in the Back of the Class I could see a lot of things

For instance

"Wacky" Jackie Wackerman, although I call her Wacky Jackie whenever she's not in ear shot, Jackie when she is in ear shot, sitting in the Third Row from the Front, in the Third seat from the Right Wall, She was Looking at me like the Love struck Nut, she without any shame projects herself as, although no one, not even me had the heart to tell her that

"Mouth" Christopher, Although I just call him Mouth, sitting in the Second Row from the Front, in the fourth seat from the Wall on the Right I couldn't Imagine why he sits there of all places, but then again being the sticky fingers in the class that he was, I figure it being best not to Question it

Kendal Perkins, sitting First Row, in the second seat From the Right Wall, Little Mrs. Teachers pet has always found a way to get under my skin on whatever subject I chose to bring up, It didn't matter as per what the subject was she always found a way to get under my skin without fail. I have felt a little bit weird around her but nothing too weird for me to shake off (A/N Take a guess at what "weird feeling" is bugging Kick, put answer in along with your review of this chapter)

Gunther Magnuson, although I just call him Gunther, My Best Friend chilling in the seat next to me

Normally I would chalk this up as another uneventful day

But today I noticed something out of place the Desk Directly in Front of Mrs. Fitzpatrick (A/N Kick Buttowski's Teacher, a Character I make no Claim to) was empty

Before I could ask Gunther about the Empty Seat

I then remembered that Mitch's Old Man Had got a new job out of state so he moved out (A/N One of the Names on Kick's Bus He Names off during the episode Snowpocalypse)

I Hear the Door

Their Standing at the Door was Mrs. Fitzpatrick with another kid I never seen before

(A/N the end of another Chapter, and a good cliffhanger, The New Kid has come just what sort of surprises does the new kid have in store, Well with a review and A little patience that question will answer itself, I Already have the story finished so I'll add a chapter, one on Monday and another on Thursday, and sorry for the somewhat short chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the new Kid Cole

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Kick~

"Good Morning Class" I hear Mrs. Fitzpatrick say

"Morning Mrs. Fitzpatrick" We said in chorus

"In Case some of you can't tell, we've a new Student Joining us From New York City, New York" She Said

I look at the new kid with a somewhat impressed look on my face

He's joining us all the way from the Big Apple

"Care to Introduce Yourself" She said to the new kid

The New Kid stood before the class

This is what I could tell right off the Bat

Male

Brown Hair with a couple strands of Blonde in the mix

Tan skin color

Very well built in the game of Muscle

It would take about two of Gunther On each other's shoulders to surpass his height by a head while it would take two of me to match his height

"Hey everybody" The New Kid said

"My Full Name is Cole Gibson" He said

"Full name aside, I'm known by many names, but please call me Cole"

I glance to my right to see Gunther was about to raise his hand when

"Cole as in C O L E" He said spelling it out "Not C O A L"

Almost as if on Cue

Mrs. Fitzpatrick Wrote His name on the Black board

~Cole~

I take a good look at the class

They seem like a swell bunch to be with

That is with good reason, because I recognized three faces amongst the class from Rank of Awesome website

The Boy with the helmet in the back I recognize from 4 Videos from the site ranked #5069, #8343, #12,068 along with # 1 (A/N original numbers are 5068, 8342, 12067, these numbers are what they were after Kicks number 1 video hit the internet), He never said his name on any of the 4 videos I watched

Aside from the #1 slot, the other three videos which was a total jib those videos rocked

And I also recognized him from the Global book of Awesome

He apparently address' himself as Kick Buttowski or so I read

The Next face I recognized was the Blond boy sitting next to him He was a huge hit in Scandinavian countries along with Denmark and Greenland

The rest of the class I didn't recognize right off the bat

But the blonde gal sitting up front I recognize from Rank of Awesome Currently slated at number 2 she stated her name was Kendall so she said in her video

I remember a little promise I made to myself that if I ever met her I would get her and that jumpsuit boy in the back together

Because of something I noticed in one of the Videos I believe it was 8343 Kendall as she called herself was watching Kick in a dreamy eyed fashion or so I can discern from the less than Ideal Resolution

As I took my seat as I broke out my Notebook I felt a Vibration in my hand

As I look at the palm of The Ash rune Birthmark which was glowing in a gold color dim light (A/N I derived the rune concept and the glowing birth mark concept from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, more on this in a later chapter)

To hide my secret I hid it in the desk

The Vibration was in Morse code

"Candidates for Loki and Thor's Powers are close" was what I could make out

Odin always found it easy to communicate with me since I took the Midgardian's Oath

I for now took a personal note of it

As I did that the light emanating from my hand for the time being went out

And went about the business of learning what useful information I can use

(A/N: End chapter looks like theirs is a lot more to Cole then meets the Eye, but more on that later, so please review me,)

(A/N: I put published this because one I was bored, and two I grew bored of waiting)


	4. Chapter 4: Cole meets Kendall

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole~

The rest of first period came and went as if it wasn't even there

Also the periods that followed came and went, in each of said periods I found a way to shine in all of them

Of 20 Students

90% was generally impressed with me in my knowledge on such things

5% wasn't impressed, because he simply believed I was being a showoff (A/N: take a guess at who, while you review me)

While the remaining 5% had a look of asking me to be the tutor (A/N: take a guess at who, while you review me)

But to what I could see in that Boy's eyes were questions

Undoubtedly inquiring as per who I am

I had little intention of divulging that information right now

*Lunch period*

~Cole~

It was Lunch period I had just got my lunch

And I sat myself down at an empty table

My sitting alone didn't last

"May I join you" I heard a female voice

I look up to see the Girl who addressed herself as Kendall standing with a lunch tray of her own

"Sure" I said ushering her to the seat across from me

"You sure you want to be seen with the new kid?" I ask, as she sits down

"I am Class president and It would be completely rude of me if I didn't show you around, while I help you feel welcome" she said sitting down

"Oh Pardon, Where my manners" I said with a Hand on the back of my head in a slightly embarrassed tone

"Cole Gibson" I said with a reaching hand

"Kendall Perkins" she said shaking my hand

"BUTTOWSKI" I heard a voice yell out

Kendall and I went to investigated where that voice came from

When I get close to the area where I heard that voice, I see a rather rotund looking fella in a suit with silvery hair Fists at his side I recognized him as the first faculty member to ever greet and meet me, Principal Henry was his name

"Mr. Buttowski, Do I really need to give you a Detention slip on the first day of this year?" he said clearly annoyed at him

"Probably" he said

"No, you should know by now that I hate paperwork" he snapped

I having heard enough head back to my table

I finish my lunch; I feel inclined to get my gear and go but I couldn't do it, because I just couldn't get that boy I saw out of my head

Kendall sits down

"Who was that boy being chewed out by the principal?" I asked

"His Full name is Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, He aims to be the world's greatest Daredevil,"

The words "World's Greatest Daredevil" gets my attention then the Name

"He's everything I despise" she said with a sigh, I look to see a face contrary to what she said

Which pretty much spells out, what was really going on

"Sure he is" I say making my sarcasm as obvious as possible

"And Cats and Dogs will cross breed within the month," I said still being sarcastic

"you're so crushing on that boy" I said with point at Kendall then at Kick

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She said defensively blushing tomato red

An awkward moment of silence later Kendall's face returned to her normal skin color

"Am I really that obvious?" She asked not making eye contact at first

I nod

"Kendall, true I may not know a lot about you, but believe it or not, I know a ton about people" I spoke recalling all my past experience

"When people say they don't like someone, it is usually because they're usually in denial of certain feelings"

"So in this instance when you say you don't like Kick, you're in denial that you want to consume that boy with passion the size and power of a tidal wave"

"Now those sorts of feelings are often the results of being kissed by that boy"

~Kendall~

As I hear Cole's words, I know he's right, as I think back to when I was viewing the New A'nce French cinema of Marcel Pompo flick at the Mellowbrook Megaplex a summer or so back

When Kick Snuck into the theater to see Rock Callahan's zombie Moto cross as I had later found out

He sat down in the seat next to me in an attempt to hide from the assistant Manager

When the Assistant Manager came in I figure he'd bolt, but he didn't, so I figure I watch him

What happened next not only surprised me

The Moment Still replays itself in my head again and again

He inhales and slams his lips against mine

As he made contact He placed his hands around my neck so I couldn't push him away

It was after that moment Kick had my Hearts sole attention

Even when I was dating Renaldo although I was more dating him to make him jealous

From when he was banging out a video for Rank of Awesome I figured he would of notice Hansel dressed up as him

But what really sealed the deal were two things that happened in Gym

One of things that happened was every time I went up against him in dodge ball I would lose no matter what I did

The other thing that happened was when the school wanted to "Cut down on Gym class injuries" and replaced dodge ball with Dance appreciation

Well after a rocky start and a little help from T.V. and a ruse start to the dance routine

I truly enjoyed dancing with him because he was touching me in places usually reserved for Lovers

But long trip down memory lane short

Cole is right on one thing, I am in love with Kick, the only thing he was inaccurate was, that I am was in denial to maintain an illusion, but I wasn't in denial that I was in love with him

"All right Cole what is it you want?" I asked finally exiting my train of though

~Cole~

She had been quiet for a couple minutes

I could easily tell that she was recalling memories

When I heard that question

"I want to get you and Kick together" I said as plain and simple as I could

(A/N the end of the chapter and another review requested in the matter of how'd I Did with the chapter)


	5. Chapter 5: An alliance is formed

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole"

"Cole, I've tried that on my own, it can't be done" she said

I smirk

" See Kendall Therein lies where you went wrong, look to get you together with someone like Kick, you're going to need help" he said

"And secondly in the immortal words of Franklin Delano Roosevelt, as portrayed by Jon Voight in the movie Pearl Harbor, "Do not tell me it can't be done" I say to Kendall

As she sat there with a surprised look on her face she finally snapped out of it

"You really think you can get me and Kick together?" she asks

" Well Of course, it takes a daredevil to beat a daredevil" I say in response to her question

"And what would you know about being a daredevil" She asks not buying what I said

"Kendall there is a lot you don't know about me"

"For Instance" She said

"Does a name Joe Gibson ring any bells?" I ask

"Humoring your question, a couple" She said

As the Bell for our next class rung we gathered our gear

Kendall still had her tray to deal with

So I started for our next class

~Kendall~

I knew for a fact that Joe Gibson Is What Kick Was trying to be the World's Greatest Daredevil as I had learned on a Documentary a couple days back

Why did he know about Joe Gibson?

Now that I think about it

There are facial similarities between Joe and Cole

Now I Know Why he brought him up

Joe is Cole's Father

Late Father that is

I race after him

~Cole~

I was on my way to Gym Class When I Hear a voice call out to me

"Cole" I instantly recognizes the voice belonging to Kendall

I turn to see the Blonde racing towards me

Pants a little

"All right, but please note that I have tried everything the school has to offer, and haven't had much luck"

"Duly noted" I said to her

"Now let's get to Gym"

"It is time for Phase 1 of my lengthy plan of getting you and Kick together" I say with a steely eyed smirk

(A/N: Another finished chapter, what sort of plan has Cole In Store for Kick, to find out the cost will be One review from you and some patience on your part)

(A/N: My Apologies for the short chapter, and i figured I'd add an additional Chapter just because I can)


	6. Chapter 6: Dodgeball Draw Cole vs Kick

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole~

As me and Kendall parted for the locker rooms, I managed to find the boys Locker Room by following Kick

I look around inside, and notice Kick Suiting up of what appears to be a different pair of Gloves and Boots, while Polishing his Helmet

I figure it best I focus on me for the time being, so I head to and occupy one of the Changing stalls, and by changing stall I mean the Toilet stall, big enough to hide 4 average sized wheel chairs in

I pull the duffle bag, which I had attached on the Bottom of my bag

As I open the bag I can see my jumpsuit in the game of Design it was pretty much the same as Kicks

Only key difference was the color and size

The suit's primary color was Baby Blue Sky (A/N the mixture of Baby Blue and Sky Blue) and the strip on the sides was white as new fallen snow

The Crash Helmet was the same deal in the game of color

The Gloves were Crimson Red so that if you look at it right the color looks like blood

The Boots were pretty much the same color as the gloves

I took a glance at my analog watch

As the second hand neared 12

I suited up and in about 25 seconds, I was ready rock Callahan style

As I exited the stall, 5 students were looking at me

Kick had apparently entered the Gym as I came out

I ignored the students looking at me

Before I entered the Gym I checked my legs to my make sure my 200lb Leg weights were there

Actually they were 5 sets of 40lb weights for each leg

After confirming they were there I was ready

I entered the Gym

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves

"Cole is that you" I heard someone say

I look over to see Kendall looking at the Jumpsuit I was wearing

"Yep" I say to her

"This is my Jumpsuit I use for my occasional stunts, and it also doubles as my gym gear" I say with hidden disdain in my voice (A/N: Reason for disdain to be revealed in Another Chapter)

"If it wasn't for the fact that the color on this was different, I would say your jumpsuits are exactly alike" She said

"You recall what I said of how it takes a daredevil to beat a daredevil, well this is partially what I meant" I said to her

"All right, everyone listen up, gather on the center court line" I hear from the woman who at first glance looks to be Mid to Late Forties, faded orange Sweater, sleeves wrapped around her neck draped on her back, White long sleeve shirt, and what looks to be Faded Green Denim Shorts and grey loafer w/white socks with a whistle dangling from her neck

I move in sync with the class, I wasn't sure how but I managed to be in the center of the Half court Circle on the floor

"All right Class time to kick off the School year with Dodge ball"

As I hear the word dodge ball I recall something Kendall had said while I was having lunch

"Kick is Captain of the Mellowbrook One Man dodge ball team, since dodge balls inception as a sport; He was undefeated in the division and the State"

I also recall a couple internet sport articles and a couple videos starring Kick

Primarily of how unstoppable he was on the court

As I snap out of my thoughts

I find my name was being called

By Kendall no less

After the last of the Names were called

I went to the wall opposite the doors

Kick was on the side with the doors on it

I would need to pull out the stops to make myself appear equal to kick

The following couple of minutes after my observation were the definition of tense

We were all waiting for the whistle to begin the game

The Whistle sounded I needed to see first-hand What Kick was capable of So I took only three steps forward , and 3 sidesteps to the left

Everyone on my side had their hands on the balls

While Kick hadn't moved since the whistle

Kendall fired her Ball first

I would say the Ball hit him in his blind spot but then again I'd be lying, because Kendall gave a yell before hurling it

He dodged it by simply bending forward the ball flew harmlessly past him

He turned around

The rest of the class fared no better when their balls at him and they didn't make a sound

I notice him dodging all the Balls with ease while using his surrounding to his advantage; he finished dodging the first barrage by swishing the basket landing on his feet

Another barrage and y'all I might as well have been watching any and if and or all of the Matrixes

He dodges them all those balls, he might as well have been standing still

He managed to hurl 5 dodge balls at one time aiming at a group of six Knocking out all but Kendall

A Minute later she and a blonde nerd with glasses made a bee line for the pile of Dodge balls on the side of the court

They were both hit as they were about to fire the balls

When the Pile they picked the balls up from, had attacked them because the ball Kick had thrown at the pile made the balls disperse in a explosion fashion only no dynamite, Tnt, or any lit gunpowder

The only people left were the Nordic boy as I learned from Kendall he's called Gunther, and me

He tapped him with the Dodge ball

He smiled "Well played old chap" I hear him say

He walked over to the bleachers

I having learned all I needed to see figured it was time for action

"Hope you didn't forget little old me, Buttowski" I called out to him

The Daredevil glanced at me

He fired a shot at me

Said shot was aimed at the right side of my head

I tilt my head to the left the ball whizzed harmlessly by

Although I could feel the wind from that ball

Man It's impossible for someone to not be a captain or higher with skills like that

For most of the game I waited for Kick to lob all the balls to my side of the court I dodged them all with relative ease

I now had an advantage

"I think I've toyed with you long enough" I say to him

He looks at me surprised

"You mean to say that you haven't been playing me at a hundred percent?" he said clearly not buying what I said

"That's right," I said as I knelt down

I moved the leg sleeve of my jumpsuit revealing my leg weights, I then unclip 2 of the 5 Leg weights I had on my legs in total I dropped 80 pounds

I held both removed weights in a cross position as I released I figured It would be wise of me to bring the power which allowed me to attain the title of world's greatest daredevil

The Might of the all father

As I had called on that power the ash rune birth mark in my hand glowed a bright gold color

And again the Ash rune mark started glowing in my right eye

I knew it was happening because my vision in both eyes became as sharp as a pilot 20/1 (A/N: Acuity ratio far distance in Feet/Close Distance in Feet)

As I released the weights I limbered up as the Weights hit ground

I heard one voice say "Talk about Heavy"

"He was playing with those on" said another one

I zipped over to group of Balls I stomp the ground the force from my stomp managed to get the balls up into the air

Employing a kick form from Capoeira style of Martial arts, I send the now airborne balls at Kick with little more than wind from one of my kicks; sadly Kick dodged them all with ease

After I repeated the stomp and kick tactic once

He returned fire

I dodge those balls and send another mini barrage at him

And that was the Game it was back and forth until 7 minutes left in the class

We were both out of breath, the look on the class' face spoke for themselves

We were both at our limits, I at my current limit, and he at his

Normally I'd drop the rest of weights and win this but if I did kick wouldn't acknowledge me as his equal

"Your good" I hear kick say to me in a panting tone

"Not so bad yourself, Buttowski" I fire back also in a panting tone

"Since we are both short on time" I say to him still panting but not as much

"I propose we end this cowboy style" I say

"I second that," he said

"What are the rules" he asks

"One player from opposing teams, one dodge ball per player, Ten paces from the center court line, one final throw, last one standing wins, in the event that both players are knocked out it is treated as a tie" I said at a loud enough tone for the Gym teacher to hear

"I accept" he said

We take the time to putting all but two of the balls away

With the balls in hand at center court

Back to back we were, we signal the gym teacher w/full knowledge of the rules I laid out

She then started the countdown

1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

6,

7,

8,

9,

10,

As the countdown commenced the atmosphere grew tenser still

Kick turned to throw his ball

I spin on my heel, as I land on my side I Hurl my ball at the ball Kick throws

The Ball finds its mark

My ball manage to deflect his and send it right back at him

And it did its second part I intended, it hit me in sync with Kick's ball hitting him

I hear a whistle

"I'd call for another tiebreaker game, but we ran out of time"

I stand up and make my way over to Kick who was still in shock that he tied at dodge ball

"Great Game Buttowski" I said with an extended hand

He looks with a smile taking my hand

I help him up I then put my leg weights back on

So not bore you with the rest after that moment

The remainders of the periods during the school were introductions to the classes

And later on the bus

Kendall was sitting alone

"May I join you" I ask

She merely pats the empty seat as an invite to sit with her

"You rocked, in that gym today" she said to me

"Aye lassie, I did" I said in a Scottish accent

"Although I was still holding back, because I still had 120 more pounds of leg weights left, If I dropped the remaining 120 pounds Kick would have lost, and that wouldn't help my plan at all"

She looked at me with utter amazement

"All right now to initiate the next stage of Phase 1" I said patting my leg weights again

(A/N: a good end to the chapter, the dodge ball game in the gym, was drawn from the Kick Buttowski Episode Gym Dandy (of which I make no claim to) A review and patience shall be the rate for the new chapter to come knocking)


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan forms some more

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole~

Today was Monday

I finally knew everyone in my class by name

Okay for in my plan to get Kick and Kendall, I've made my presence known to him by displaying my skills to Kick in Dodge ball

Now for the next parts of Phase 1

Give Billy stumps the green light to tell kick what he and my Dad talked about but still keep my name and relation with my father on the down low, because I wanted to reveal myself to him on my own terms

Next as I stated recently Take Kick to the sight of my Dads grave reveal myself to him, he begs to make him his apprentice, I refuse him and I explain why

Finally to finish the day off, while I leave the cemetery with Kick pop by the maternity ward for him see the Babies there and once we're wrapped up at the hospital I finish my explanation with a decision

Between Kendall who loves him on the inside as well as the outside

And Jackie A girl, who obsessively pursues Kick, who essentially just loves him on the outside

then it's up to Phase two the illusion break

On with my day

I got up at ten minutes before 6 am

As I usually did no matter where in the world I was

And as usual I was ready to rock and roll in minutes

Since classes started at 8 I figured I'd Call Billy to give him the Green light

I pull out my cell phone and step outside I hit Billy's number on speed dial

(A/N: to save time I'm going to just do Cole's lines)

"Hey Billy"

"Yeah to long"

"Listen I'm just going to get right into it"

"I need you to tell Kick that my Dad has a son, but I need you to keep my name a secret"

"Thanks Billy and No I'm not doing stunts not until I've accomplished what I've set out to do"

I hang up

After grabbing my bag with roller blade sneaker Attachments

"Bye Mom, I'm off to school" I say to her

"Okay Cole, have a good day" I hear her say (A/N: for Cole's Mom Picture Patrica Belcher From Law and Order and Bones)

"I will" I fire back

I bolt for the door after a dramatic jump from my front door

The Attachment latch onto my feet I touch down on the end of my Front walkway

After an hour of blasting through the streets

I arrive at Mellowbrook Middle School an hour ahead of everyone

The time I spent between the moments I Arrived and the first Bell was the next stage

Once I made myself known to Kick and bring him within Eyesight of the cross roads of destiny

I'm going to make sure that the knowledge of which move is the right one is apparent

(A/N skipping ahead to Drama class)

"Alright class" Said Mr. Huang after his dramatic entrance through a pair of doors on stage

"As per the vote yesterday"

"We are doing Romeo and Juliet"

Kendall who was sitting next to me did a victory pose via thrusting a fist forward then retract said fist to her side

"Now to decide on the staff and parts"

I shot my hand up

"I volunteer to be the director" I said

"Alright Cole" he said

After that moment I was in command of the play

I had Kick as Romeo Understudy

Renaldo as Romeo

Kendall as Juliet, I gave her a "We'll talk about it at lunch" Look, she got the message pretty clear

Gunther as Friar Lawrence, even though I myself wanted that part

Mouth as I am addressing him by nickname as Apothecary

Jackie as Lady Montague

After a great many calculations I figured I'd have everybody ready after 8 rehearsals followed by a dress rehearsal so 9 days

*Later at Lunch*

"Cole" Kendall said to me at one of the lunch tables

"I've already tried getting him to kiss me by way of the Romeo and Juliet Play" she said like she had already given up

"Do I need to remind you of my motto?" I say to her

She snaps up glancing off to the right

"No" she said

"Look this play is all part of the grand master plan" I say to her

"I heard lunch line chatter that it was you who was behind the failure of last year's Romeo and Juliet play"

"Now is this true" I said eyeing her suspiciously

She just nods yes looking down slightly in shame

"You purposely sabotaged the set so that you'd get to kiss Kick, a boy you once stated to despise" I said to her

A moment of silence later during which Kendall looks at me with an uncertain face

"Naughty little girl" I said (A/N: picture Mr. Tinkles Cats and Dogs the Revenge of Kitty Galore the Alcatraz Scene)

She giggles at the tone of which I said my words in

"Look you let me worry about Kick, and as for you" I look to see if anyone is listening, with no one listening I say to Kendall "You just worry about setting the sandbag to drop on Renaldo on Opening night"

"And I will promise you that Kick will kiss you, but the downside is that you won't be together yet, So Do we have a deal" I finished with an extended hand

"Deal" she said shaking my hand

As I release her hand, I polish off my Lunch, and then I headed over to Kick's table

*Kick's Table in the lunch*

~Cole~

"I thought I had this Romeo and Juliet business behind me last year, but it seems I'm back where I started, I guess I'm going to have to do what I did last year" I hear Kick say to Gunther

"Well I wouldn't say or do that" I say

The Two turn to me

"Just because Last year's play was a bust doesn't mean it's going to be a bust now" I said taking a seat next to Gunther

"What makes you so certain" I hear Gunther say to me

"Last year no one volunteered to be director, so Mr. Huang filled that slot he didn't have back up plan to save the show nor accept the possiblilty of failure"

"I heard from some sources of who I greased monetarily" I said rubbing my middle finger and thumb

"That you were protecting Renaldo from Harm so that you wouldn't have to be Romeo" I said while pointing at Kick

"Yeah I was somewhat successful" He said

"Yeah how'd that Workout for you" I said to him with arms crossed

~Kick~

As I here Cole's words I glance off to my right

*Flashback*

~Kick~

It was opening night last year for the Romeo and Juliet set

I was successful in protecting Renaldo from harm

As I watched the fruits of my effort get closer to kissing Kendall

My efforts go up in flames when a sandbag hanging by a pulley from the Rafters comes loose

The plummeting Sandbag gives Renaldo a good clonk on the head knocking him out cold

I was confused that sand bag was the same one I prevented from hitting Renaldo Earlier in the day how did it come loose was the question I was asking myself

"… Bring in the Understudy" I hear a somewhat audible voice

The Voice I heard Mr. Huang

"The Understudy" I said slightly confused

Then the students in the Costume department, quick as a blink of an eye

Had me in the Romeo Costume

Then I remembered my role

Romeo's Understudy as in Replacement in the event of Injury Romeo

"The Understudy" I said now fully awake

I was pushed on stage I walked the rest of the way to the foot of the ladder

"Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo" I hear Kendall say

*End of Flashback *

~Cole~

Kick looking like he came out of his flashback

He just gives me a look that pretty much speaks for itself

"Not Well I'd Imagine, but then again you weren't properly introduced to Reverse Psychology" I Say to him

"Reverse Psychology, What's that" Kick asked me in a hearing a term for the first time tone

"Reverse Psychology is a technique involving the advocacy of a belief or behavior that is opposite to the one desired, with the expectation that this approach will encourage the subject of the persuasion to do what actually is desired," I say

"In an English I'll Understand" He said not understanding a single word I said

"In the common tongue it's essentially using the opposite belief to achieve certain means and or ends," I say to him

"Will that work for ya?"

"That'll work" He said back to me

"Okay now that's aside" I say

"Now to get down to business, Last year Renaldo earned the part of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, Yes"

He nods

"Kendall and Renaldo had dated in the past, Right"

"Right" Kick said still wondering where I'm going with this

"Think about it Kick, why did Renaldo go out of his way to get the part of Romeo" I say

"Now that I think about it, I would say for the Kiss scenes"

It was right then and their He realized where I was going with this

"You mean to say Renaldo needs to be Romeo in hopes of putting spark into their failed Relationship" He said

I nod in response with a smile

"So now here's something to remedy the situation so it is not a repeat of last year"

He looks at me attentively

"You Employ Reverse Psychology on Renaldo"

"How do I do that" he asked not sure of what sort of action to take

"You already possess a method of how" I say

"And what method might that be?" He asked not sure of what I'm Talking about

"Renaldo wants what you already have experienced, to lock lips with Kendall"

He and Gunther looks at me with utter alarm "How do you know about that" they both say in twin style sync

"Pantsy, the Mellowbrook Multiplex assistant manager, once I greased him monetarily he sang like a canary"

"And Gunther It's a metaphor" I Said noticing a rising Hand

He quiets down

~Kick~

Figures Pantsy would be his source

I sit there, taking in what he said

There is no way I was going to be babysitting Renaldo again

Nor was I going to be his punching bag for the Dipazzi Twins or to the toddlers at the playground

I'm willing to try anything

"All right Cole I'm in" he said with a steely eyed smirk

"What's the Plan" I ask

~Cole~

As I Hear his question I rummage through my bag

I pull out an ear piece and a mini microphone

I hand the ear piece to Kick

"Put this in your Ear" I instructed him

"Theirs Renaldo" I said pointing to Renaldo walking into the Boys Rooms

"Look you leave the words you say to him to me, once I activate the Microphone in my hand, you are to phrase everything I say in your words, Is that clear"

"Yes" He said with a nod

*The Bathroom*

(A/N: Cole's Lines are in Italics)

~Kick~

As I enter the bathroom Renaldo's finishing his business at one of the Urinals

I enter a stall I pop the ear piece in my ear and after removing my Helmet I put it back on, I exit the stall

Over by the sink I see Renaldo wiping his hands

"Renaldo" I say to him with a showdown style glare

"Buttowski" he says to me same way

"It seems after all that's happened last year I'm back where I started" I say to him

"So it seems, I am going to enjoy this" He said in a mischievous tone the same way he said last year

Normally I wouldn't say anything but

"_Normally that would be the case, but not this time" _I hear Cole say in the ear piece

"Not This time Renaldo"

Renaldo looks at me in an alarmed way

"_Yes Renaldo, I happen to know for a fact that you and Kendall never kissed in all the time you've dated" _I Hear Cole say in my ear piece

"I ever so happened to have figured out Why you of all people wanted to be Romeo, before a week ago I was stumped, but now it all make sense, it was so that you could kiss Kendall in hopes of salvaging your relationship with her after blowing it with her; trying to keep me from delivering food to your place on time or don't you recall" (A/N: Episode Reference, Stand And Delivery)

Renaldo still looking at me like he was about to wet himself after a quick glance to the Right

"_Now becomes the question of who"_ I hear Cole say

"Now it is a simple matter of whom will fate allow to lock lips with Kendall?"

"_Okay Kick, Wrap it up with, One Role exclusion injury, and I'll have Kendall's Lips all to myself" _Cole says to me Via Ear piece

"Be warned Renaldo, If you get hurt between now and Opening night, Kendall's Sweet Succulent Lips are all mine" I said with an evil laugh exiting the Bathroom

"Kick that was awesome" Cole say to him

"and the evil laugh was a nice touch"

"You can keep the ear piece; because I'll be reading you your lines in the same manner as before, should the worst happen" he says to me

I still couldn't believe it I verbally made Renaldo Speechless

~Cole~

The rest of the day came and went just like that

I figured I'd have a bit of fun

Said Fun was racing the Bus back to my house by way of the same way I used to get to School

*later In Cole's Bedroom*

~Cole~

My room wasn't much to talk about

It primarily consisted of a Desk w/a high end Computer and equipment

A stereo with an IPod (A/N: Real music player, belongs to Apple, I make no claims to) dock

A bed, whose size is exactly between a Queen and a single mattress, with regular Blue sheets

With a grass green rug

As I lay on top of my made bed

I hear what sounds like a monster truck

I hurry to my Window

What I saw matched what I heard

There was Billy Stumps in his Monster Truck cruising up to Kicks House

I hurry over there

~Billy Stumps~

I finally found Kick's address from the outside and surrounding areas

Seems like an okay neighborhood

I hop down from my truck then I make my way to the front door

After a deep breath since I was about to end the promise I was keeping to Cole's Dad

I Ring on the Doorbell

A Man answers the door Brown hair nose taking up a piece of his face

"You must be Billy Stumps" he says

"My son speaks highly of you"

"You must be Kick's Old man," I said then realizing what I said

"No Offense" I said

"None taken" he fires back

"Is Kick in"

"Sure come on in"

"Kick," He calls out

"Someone is here to see you"

I place myself on the couch

I hear footsteps

"Billy Stumps here in my house" he said like he just met me for the first time

"Hey Kick You got some place where we can talk in private?"

(A/N another chapter down, Review and wait for the next chapter)


	8. Chapter 8: Billy's Revealing of the past

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Kick~

Just When I thought my Day couldn't get any better

Billy Stumps, Monster Truck Legend, here in my house

I was about to revel in the moment when I remembered his question

"Sure Billy" I say to him motioning to him to follow me up to my Room

He shuts the front door with his good hand

he follows me up to my room

And shuts the door to my room

I motion him to my bed

"Kick You Recall calling me regarding one Joe Gibson" he said making

I nod as he sits down

"And how I wiggled out of answering the question with a blunder from my Stunt coordinator" he said with air quotes around Stunt coordinator

I nod again

"Joe, I and the other Awesome Greats got together on Joe's Request; He wanted to tell us, that the following day would be his last day, so he was going to do one last stunt to wrap up his career, He wanted us to keep the fact that he has a son a secret "

"Joe Gibson has a son, and he is his heir"

"So if that's the He's… "

"The High King of Awesome" Billy Interrupted

"If I find him becoming the world's greatest Daredevil might be all the more possible"

"He however swore me and the other awesome greats to absolute secrecy as per the name"

I then imagine myself at the top of the world of extreme stunts everyone in world screaming my name, me having a following bigger than any Building, Fan populace larger than any number of countries in world"

My daydream was short lived when I hear a phone ring

It was apparently work calling because he had to be somewhere

Or so he told me

He hurried to his truck and raced off

I made my way downstairs, where I enjoy my daydream a little more

But my fantasy wasn't enjoyed long

When I heard Cole calling out to me

He tossed my skateboard "ole' blue" at me

"Come with me" he says turning around to head outside

I follow him since he didn't give me a chance to ask why

As I followed him he seemed to be a natural in the game of skating

Because when we turned he seemed to glide right through turns like one would on buttered and properly angled and slopped surfaces

It was about an hour of following he finally stops in the Mellowbrook Cemetery

"Okay I followed, now what is it you want" I ask slightly agitated since I wanted to be home by dinner

"There's someone I want you meet" He said walking further in

He motions to me to follow

I wanting to get this over with, follow him

He takes me about 17 columns over from the forward left most corner of the Cemetery

And 13 row from the front

As we stood Cole takes a quick glance at one of the head stones

He smiles

"Kick Buttowski, I would like you to meet my Father" He said pointing at the one he glanced at

I look in the direction and dear sweet biscuits and gravy I thought my eyes were going to pop clean out of my head at what I saw

(A/N: Cliffhanger, Just what did Kick see, If you have been reading the previous you'll know exactly what kick sees, but for now it review, Wait and Read until then)

(A/N: My Apologies for the short chapter


	9. Chapter 9: Revealing a Crossroad

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Kick~

"I would like you to meet my Father" he said pointing at one of the Headstones at the Mellowbrook cemetery

I look at the Headstone, and Boy was I Surprised when I saw the name on the headstone

Joe Gibson

Born November 27th 1955

Died December 7th 1991

Son, Cousin, Uncle, A Great man, An Inspirational Titan, A Father Denied his chance

"A Father Denied his Chance" I say slight curious as per the purpose of the phrase

"That's primarily my Moms Fault, While at the same time my Fathers"

"Because My Dad was more focused on his stunts and his career then he was his own son so he wasn't there around the time when I was born"

"My Mom although forgiving by nature wanted to give him a second and Third chance in hopes of him turning himself around, but he blew his chances, and by the time he realized what was happening it was too late, he tried to make it up to my mom, But it was too little too late she had already had filed a restraining order against him" He said with genuine disappointment

"Restraining order?" I asked since that was the first time I heard that term

"Restraining Orders are the Laws way of keeping people you don't want away, for instance If you have one against you, legally you can't be within a specific distance of a specific location or person, and the opposite is true, If you have a Restraining Order Active against a person he or she can't go anywhere near you without being hauled away by the law" He said

I having heard this imagine if I had one against Wacky Jackie,

A big smile could be seen on my face

My happiness would have had to wait

When I felt a jab on my face where my nose of been had I not inherit my Grandpa's Genes for appearance

I Look at Cole He had apparently jabbed me with his pointer and middle finger

Who'd of thought that The Pointer and Middle finger jab would hurt this much

"Hold on" I said

"If you are your father's son"

"Then that makes you irrevocably The High King of Awesome" I say

"Yeah, what of it" He said

"What of it? That makes you the daredevil I'm trying to Succeed, please make me your Successor please" I said slightly surprised he'd try and deny his inner daredevil

"Because you are no different than my Father" He said Grabbing the Collar of my jumpsuit pinning me to a nearby wall

As I hear him say those the eyes he looks at me with three emotions are with filled with three things Controlled Rage, Pain, and a protective sense

"Look My Father was never there for me when I needed him growing up, but when the time came to choose between me and His career"

"He chose his Career, over me and he paid the price" he said pointing at him then at the Gravestone,

"And Kick" he said leading me over to a blank Headstone

"If you continue down the path you're currently walking on, where your career is most important"

"It will be your name on this headstone in a cemetery somewhere" he said while pointing at the blank head stone

~Cole~

As I look at Kick I could easily tell he was imagining his name on the headstone amongst other things

"What must I do to be named your Successor" he asked me in a way suggesting that he's prepared to do whatever I ask

"There's one more thing you must see" I Say to him

"And that would be…" he asks

"Not here, follow me" I interrupted

*Later at the Mellowbrook Hospital*

~Cole~

"Why have you brought me here? Kick asks

I don't answer I just motion him to follow

We go inside and eventually find ourselves in the Maternity Ward

"Part of your journey to be named my successor, begins here" I said

"Understanding the most crucial point in the concept of leaving behind a legacy" I said

I motion to him to look through the Window

He walks over to the chair he looks through the window

As he looks through the Window I notice a surprised look also saying why I had brought him here

"With Age, we lose many things from Healing abilities, Reflexes, one's sense of timing"

"We may think we've inherited legacies through the acquiring of objects, but when in reality The True legacy isn't just the objects of past greats, it is also the Children they are the legacy of the previous generation, and it is the sole duty of the Children of the next generation to be even greater than us."

"The Sooner you wrap your mind around this concept the closer you get to becoming an enlightened daredevil who shall lord all over the daredevils of his time"

As I finish speaking a big smile was all I could see (A/N: Picture Kickin' Genes Kick's smile at one of Home movies starring Kick as a Kid and his Mom) a tear slipped past his eye

*Later outside the Mellowbrook Hospital*

~Cole~

I lead Kick Buttowski outside

After a glance at him I could tell he was wrapping his mind around what I had said, also see what he would have to do to get there

"In All of Mellowbrook, I've noted only Two Girls you know by name, and experience with, that would even consider giving you the time of day"

"And there they are" I said pointing offscreen

~Kick~

As I look over where Cole was pointing

I see Jackie walking away from the hospital lucky me she hadn't sensed me (A/N Episode reference Hand in Hand)

And on a Bus stop bench was Kendall

"You're kidding right," I asked in a sarcastic tone

"I don't Kid when it comes to Love" he asked

"Cole I solemnly swore with a passion, that I wouldn't ever give Jackie a romantic time of day"

"As for Kendall, She can't stand me" I say to him with a hand on my chest

~Cole~

As I hear him say those words, I bust out laughing

Since Kendall was essentially the same way

"What so funny" he asked

"Oh ho, Does she now" I say like Captain Barbosa from Pirates of the Caribbean (A/N: Movie I make reference to, I make no claim to what so ever)

"There still plenty you don't know about me and you're judging Kendall based on what, some past experiences you had with her"

"Face it Kick there's still plenty of things that you don't know about, Kendall being amongst the long list of subjects you still don't have your facts straight on." I say to him

"Face it Kick You're nearing the a life decision crossroad, whether there is more for you I do not know, But then again that sort of thing would depend on you now would it"

He nods at the last part

"Remember my words because Once you've made your decision you can't go back, and your current life is permanently changed forever" I say to him

"As of now as I see your Options are Jackie" I say pointing to her while covering Kicks mouth

"Or Kendall" I said pointing to Kendall now boarding the bus

"Don't even try to weasel your way out of this, because you're not famous yet"

I walk away I notice Kick to deep in thought to notice the time, so with his board in one arm and the my waist high daredevil in the other

I speed through Mellowbrook's streets on my sneaker skates

"Now becomes the Question Who will you choose?" I asked with a dramatic tone

*fade to black*

(A/N: A great question, who do you think Kick will Choose, Review me your thoughts as well as your feedback, so I can feed you readers a new chapter)

(A/N: Spoiler alert: A derivement of the Kick Buttowski episode Power Play , is what to expect in the next two episodes)


	10. Chapter 10: Power Play: A Stalled Kiss

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole~

Just like that the week that preceded my first came and went just like

Before heading out to School, I had noticed two Movies in the paper in the section containing all movies playing at the Mellowbrook Multiplex

One Movie that caught my attention was two coming attraction movies One was The New 'ance French Cinema of Marcel Pompo in color which was essentially the same movie Kendall and Kick had kissed to, last year only thing this movie was remade in color

and The other movie that caught my attention was Rock Callahan's Mega Battle; Battle Suit Starring Rock Callahan

Kick would so love that movie

According to what I read in the papers they would both be opening in a couple week

"So typical of you Rock" I said to myself while shaking my head at the swollen vanity of the mega action star

Anyway that was to be the next stage after this

Kick despite having learned about 2/3rds of the truth surrounding hasn't caught on to my ulterior motives

This works out quite well for me

But in the mean time I had to make sure that the phase of the plan that pertained with the Romeo and Juliet was to go as smoothly as possible

*Opening night*

It is now opening night for the play I directed, all rehearsals during the recent two week had gone without a hitch

I however was surprised that Jackie didn't raise a big enough stink about being Juliet, But then again I mostly have Mr. Huang to thank for that, for the standard threat/Fact that if she raised a big stink about it She'd fail

I took a quick glance at Kick he was snickering, I'd imagining It would be from watching Renaldo having to balance Learning his lines, keeping himself from being injured which was apparent from his nature, supplying Homework to brad, Avoiding being pummeled by various people, and from what I could tell he still hadn't caught on to my ulterior Motives

A quick glance at Kendall all set in her costume I shot a quick look at the rope with the sandbag that will be positioned above Renaldo's head

It was according to what I could tell set to fall during the Balcony scene

All of Act 1 scenes came and went without incident

As Act 2 scene 1 came I could easily tell that the rope holding the sandbag up was about to give at any time and as an added bonus kick hadn't caught on

I had to station myself in the audience so that Jackie wouldn't see any of my reactions even though she had finished her act 1 scenes I couldn't afford to take any chances

(A/N: The following is an excerpt from the Episode Power play In Script format, not 100% Accurate to correct me Drop me a Review)

Kendall: Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?

Renaldo: Oh speak again Bright Angel, Being from this night, being over my head, at this being this a message from heaven"

(A/N: End of Excerpt)

As Renaldo said "a message from heaven"

The Sand bag dropped giving him a good clonk on the head

I zipped onto the stage to grab Kick Now in the Romeo Costume and Switch him out with Renaldo

Fortunately for Renaldo I had Renaldo at the Nurse in a matter of seconds and had set up a Video since the nurse wanted to see the show but couldn't

It was in the same matter I was back in the Auditorium

Just in time to see Kick on the ladder Lip syncing

"Oh No Not That"

I had to act fast

Using my power I with an extended hand I slowed time down to 1/100,000thof a second

And I used my power to induce a temporary Paralysis to immobilize him

(A/N: End of Chapter, and a nice stop by Cole, so now what will Cole do now? I guess you'll have to wait for the Next chapter, but in the meantime please Review me on my performance so for)


	11. Chapter 11: Power play: Kick goes for it

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Author~

If you're just joining us Cole has revealed himself to be the world's greatest daredevil

When Kick wishes to be named his successor

He refuses **essentially** telling him he hasn't made any big decisions for his post goal life

And now we have come to a decision

~Cole~

I had successfully immobilized Kick and Time Around the theater

Had I not made it in time It probably would have been a repeat of last year

I had to hurry since I wouldn't be able to maintain the spell before long

Using some more of my power I banged out a clone to focus on maintaining the time freeze spell

I use my power to take temporary control of his conscious as I do that I release Kick from the Immobilization spell

(A/N: Since Cole has taken control he's sneaks into Kick's Mind, essentially to see what Kick sees)

~Kick~

Everything just seemed frozen in place things were not moving at all

"What are you doing" asked a voice in my head

I look around try and see who was speaking to me

"Hey Genius, Down Here" said a voice

I look down from the ladder to look at what looks to be me in my Jump suit leaning against the wall on stage, And he appears to be not happy with me I know that because I always Cross my arms when I hear something I'm not fond of along with other things

"I ask again you again what are you doing?" he said clearly annoyed

"Trying to think of a way out of this" I said with shame in my voice

"This is kind of what Cole was talking about back at the hospital, or did you forget" He said

As he said "did you forget" a flashback

Of Cole explaining to me what it would require of me to become his successor

As I exit the flashback I nod no

"Look the way I see it you've only two options"

"Jackie, Your biggest fan who hadn't seen or accepted the side of you that with your Old man's courtesy" he said with a thumb pointing at her

"Or Kendall who accepted all aspects of you, who also doesn't really care about the fame you'll be achieving" He said pointing with the pointer finger aimed at Kendall

As I hear him say this he hops off the stage

"Why are you telling me this" I asked

"Because, unlike you I've been paying attention to Cole, Now think Buttowski the only way out of this is to choose between the lesser of what was dubbed the lesser of Two Evils"

I recall me saying those very words when Kendall was running for Class president, when I had Jackie Run, since Kendall would have ruined my Fun had she been reelected

But now the situation is different

I have to choose which of the lesser evils to kiss

I would say that but would be a lie

The decision itself is a no brainer

If I chose Jackie, I'd only be encouraging her stalker like behavior as she is founder and president of my fan club, and I'd essentially be turning Kendall into Mrs. Chicarelli for the next generation

And I have every intention of making sure that she doesn't become the one thing that becomes the one thing I despise more than Teachers pet, is a tattle tale that was bitter towards everyone around her

Now normally I wouldn't even consider doing this, But ever since the fact that I mentioned my complete and utter despise for Gordy Gibble to Cole, he merely stated that Hatred like Revenge is a poison once inside you it will destroy everything about you leaving nothing in its wake

I know knew what I wanted to do, But there was one more problem

How would Jackie take my decision, and there was still Gunther to consider, but then again regardless of the number of people, I'm hurting someone no matter what I do

A part of me wants to go for it but the other part of me just plain refused

"Oh is being Romeo too tough for you, Some Daredevil you are, you're afraid of kissing Kendall" said a voice although it sounded a lot like Cole's voice

"I don't who you are, but frankly I don't really care but no one calls me a coward without being proved wrong"

"Then prove it" said voice

~Cole~

As I Released the Time Freeze and Mind manipulation spells

Kick lip syncs to him "all right I will"

I managed to stay awake long enough for Kick and Kendall to Kiss with such passion that really exceeded my expectations

I zonk out for the remainder of the act because maintaining certain magic spells take a physical toll if maintained for too long

As I awake it was the start of the next act, I now realize that putting Kick as Romeo understudy was a great choice

All because of what I said while linked with Kick's mind

He was a natural as because he acted like he was the genuine article

*After the Play*

~Cole~

As I grab my gear

"You tricked me" said a voice

I turn to see Kick in his Jumpsuit

"It wasn't hard"

"Did you honestly think I was going to let Kendall lock lips with Renaldo?"

"Apparently not" kick said with a quick glance off to the right

"That's right Kick, I deceived you with the concept of getting free and cheap laughs slash entertainment out of Renaldo"

"And again with the truth about me so that you wouldn't catch on to the real reason"

"The real reason" kick asked clearly wondering what I'm talking about

"You've hiding feelings about Kendall that you're in complete denial over" I said pinning Kick against with even more anger then when I was explaining why I refused to name him my successor

"And as long as you continue to deny these feelings that exist deep within you, I will continue to deny you what you really want Kick"

Kick's face went from betrayed to shocked

"Yes Kick I went there, but you'll never learn unless the one thing you want the most is threatened" I said releasing him

I look to see Kick completely speechless

As I look at him processing his thoughts I hear a voice that sounds like Kick's mother

I look in the direction of where I heard the voice

Medium short tale shorten, I was Right it was her along with his Dad and Brother and sister(A/N I know the saying is traditionally Long story short but the slight variation of Word choice works matches the story I'm not writing )

I snap him out of his trance with quick pat on the cheek

He walks over to his Family

As he does that Kendall comes out of the Theater in her street clothes

I see her try to run after Kick

To stop her I stand in her path

She looks at me with a face nonverbally asking why

I simply nod no

"I know you mean well Kendall, but Kick has to come to terms with new feelings he never paid a lick of attention to, on his own

"You can't help him no matter how much you may want to"

"I'll see you later, If not on Monday" I say to her with a wave walking away

I make my way to Kick's Place to explain to his folks

Why there son was behaving the way they saw him behave

They seem to be quite understanding of the situation

Regardless of what they said, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on them, especially the Big Brother with an ego to match his status

I head home

As I arrive at my front door I glance over at Kick's House

"Kick, as harsh as I was, you really needed to hear what I said to you, or otherwise you would of ended up making the same mistakes as my Old man, but if anyone can sort this out it's you because you possess something countless others before you had fail to acquire and or keep"

Scene fade to black as I open and shut the door

(A/N a fine end to this chapter, reviews and patience is required for the next chapter to come to you)


	12. Chapter 12: a High Flying Stunt mishap

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

(A/N I also do not own Pearl Harbor and everything pertaining to it because The Action in this chapter was my inspiration)

~Cole~

It was about a week since the play of Romeo and Juliet had ended

And true to the Newspapers word the Trailers for the Rock Callahan movie had appeared on the Rock Callahan Website

Opening night for the Rock Callahan movie was set to be in few days

As was The New A'nce French Cinema of Marcel Pompo

I know Kick will pull out all the stops to see this movie, so I can find out the conditions at the movie theater

I head there to scout it out so I can have my plan concerning Kick and Kendall conform to the conditions of the movie theater

Since it was a week off I figured there isn't any harm

*at the Theater*

~Cole~

So that could watch part of my plan unfold

I score a part time job for Saturday and Sunday nights as projector guy

Amidst my acquisition of a Job

I learned that Pantsy was once again running the theater with an iron fist with standard zero tolerance rules as Manager of the whole Theater

Unlike last time as I had learned from Mouth he has hired two extra sets of hands

Brad kick's big brother

And Horace

I learned that the New A'nce French cinema of Marcel Pompo in color was set to play some time before Rock Callahan's Mega battle; Battle Suit movie

I head home to place my uniform on my bed

Since the movie Kendall wants to see and the Movie kick wants to see are both going be opening the same night I figured it would give me a chance to melt more of Kick's currently Icy heart

The Play had melted a sixth of his icy heart

And if everything goes smoothly for this part of the plan

He'll be split between the sides of him that loathes Kendall

And the side of him that wants Kendall, like an addict would with ecstasy

The Phone rang interrupting my train of thought

It was the airfield foreman owned by my family saying that my order of 3 p-40 war hawks, 12 Mitsubishi zeros, 10 Messerschmitt BF 109 had come in and were in my Hangar

I couldn't believe I had forgot that

But then again could I blame me

I was so busy with my Plan concerning Kick and Kendall it wasn't funny

As I glanced at the clock it was nearing lunch time

I gave Kendall a ring at her house and asked her to lunch so I could chat with her

*Later at the Battlesnax*

~Cole~

I walked in to the Battlesnax restaurant I scan the environment Kick wasn't here or in sight outside

I asked Gunther's Mom if Kick had come in yet

She stated that he was here for an early lunch and had left to do a stunt

I thanked her and went about my business

I feel a tapping on my shoulder I turn to find Kendall

"So what's the plan today Cole" Kendall asked me eager to advance things along

"All right Kendall to please your eagerness, the next part of the plan will involve the both of us" I said to her

"All the sudden I'm wishing that I didn't say anything" she said with fear apparent in her voice

"Well that's a shame because this part of the plan can't be done without you; heck whether or not the whole plan succeeds depends on you"

"Well if you put it that way, I guess I don't have much choice now do I" She said

"Good now that you are now on board" I say to her

I lean towards Kendall relaying her part in the plan via whispering

As I Spoke I could easily tell that she was smiling

(A/N: So I don't spoil the plan to much I'll Skip what Cole says to Kendall,)

Before I left I paid the Helga and Magnus to keep quiet about me and Kendall being here

Since Kick knew who I am, a piece of him has grown suspicious

*The following day *

~Cole~

It was the afternoon I had Invited Kick to do a stunt

I was at the Airfield my family owned

Earlier today I had rigged the M E 109s and Zeros to fly out to sea and come back via remote control

~Cole~

After Teaching Kick the Controls of the p-40 we were set to take off

About 15 minutes in a call from the control tower saying that my full sized Remote Controlled M E 109s and Zeros have been commandeered by an unknown frequency

Me and Kick after what felt like a half hour of flying track the M e 109s down and we managed to blow them out of the skies

When we thought we were in the clear

"Ah you got to be kidding" I said with frustration

"What's wrong Cole" Kick asked

"Some nut didn't fill my Bird up all the way with Gas"

"Sorry kick But I have to bolt" I said turning my bird to get me back to the airfield

I was touching down when I heard Kick on the radio

"It's up to you Lass" I said to myself in a Scottish accent

I bolt for the airfield

~Kick~

"I'm under fire, I'm taking fire" I say in hopes that Cole will take a risk and bail me out

"Hold on Kick I'm Coming" I heard a voice on the radio that evidently didn't belong to Cole

Another P-40 appears at 6 o'clock High diving 45 degrees taking out the three Zeros that were behind me

As the other P-40 flew with me

5 more Zero's dropped out of the clouds

They were tailing us in seconds and firing at us in the same amount

"Take it down to the Deck Kick Now" I heard the Pilot say on the Radio

We both dived, the other pilot we were both flying probably a couple feet off the ground

We pulled up some we were still dodging the Zeros fire

"We Got to Split these things up Kick"

"You Take Left I'll Take Right" He said

We banked in opposite Direction

Nearly missing one of Mellowbrook's Hotels

The half hour after that consisted of me dodging shots from those rouge Zero's

Persistence was the one thing those planes had because no matter what I did I couldn't get them off my tail

"There all over me, I can't get off me" I said

"Keep shaking them; don't let them get a handle on you" the other guy fired back

"That's the Problem I can't" I said to him

A minute of silence later

"Kick let's play some Chicken with these tin cans" he said

"All right I'm with ya" I say to him since I was willing to try anything

A minute or so later

"Not yet; not yet" he said

"Come on; Come On" I said to myself

With each passing second gone we draw closer to each other

"Go Left…" He said with a pause

"NOW" He said again with a raised volume

And upon the sound of his word we both banked sharply to the left

Missing each other by a mere metric foot

After I banked to the left I banked right, Just in time to see my pursuing Zeroes crash into the other guys pursing zeroes

(A/N to shorten the story)

~Kick~

We managed to track down the remaining Zero's

The Other guy was zoning in on the last one as I shot down my last one

I headed back to the airfield

As I had touched on the Airstrip and shut down the engine

I was greeted by Cole

He went to the plane I was flying

"Cutting it close are we?"

"You almost ran out of fuel" he said as he inspected the plane

"Where is the pilot that was up there with me?"

"He really saved my Buttowski" I said

"You mean him" Cole said pointing (off screen)

I noticed a tall figure about the same size as Cole only a couple inch difference, he was significantly taller then me

"Hey, thanks for helping me out up there"

He taps his wrist

"You're Welcome Kick" said an oh to familiar Female voice while the hands went for the helmet

(A/N Cliffhanger, Now for a little fun question, who was the pilot that saved Kick, to find out you'll have to review me the answer along with your feedback to find out, If you can't you can always wait until the next release date)


	13. Chapter 13: Shattering of an Illusion

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Cole~

I saw the Pilot that had recently landed Remove his helmet

Or to be more Gender Accurate **HER** Helmet

Because the Pilot Who Had saved Kick was None other then

"KENDALL" I heard Kick say, clearly not buying the Fact That it was Kendall who had saved him

(A/N:Betcha didn't see that coming)

~Kick~

(A/N: Queue Visuals of Kendall from Previous Kick Buttowski Episodes flash in wave ending with a visual of Teachers pet Kendall shattering into a billion pieces before Kick speaks)

I couldn't believe my eyes nor do I want to believe it

"This can't be real, it has to be some sort of Joke" I said backing up a couple steps

"Oh it's Real Kick, What you see now is anything but a dream and Anything but a joke" Kendall says to me

"She's telling you the Truth Kick" I heard Cole Say

I turn to see Cole walking towards me

~Cole~

I head towards the knee high daredevil

And stop at arm's length

"Do you honestly think Kendall plans to live in this world as a lonely old Bat?" I say to Kick with a pinch of Anger in my voice

"No Offense Kendall" I say to her realizing what I had said

"None taken, Cole" She said

"Look the Reason My Father's Legacy survived in me was because he found love and created a child"

"He didn't immerse himself in Stunts until after he got my Mom Pregnant"

"He created a vast Fortune for me and My Mom, so that our lives would be easier" I said

"But Cole" Said Kick trying to rebut me

"But nothing Kick, Kendall of all People wants you to succeed in your quest In becoming The world's greatest Daredevil, But you won't let her get close to you, what with your preconception of her"

"What are you trying to say Cole?" Kick Asked me in a confused manner

"It not me that is trying to say something" I said while pointing at Kendall as I had finished Speaking

"Kick don't you get it" Kendall said while putting her hands on Kick's Shoulder

"I love you" she said at a volume likely to create an internal Echo within

And judging from the Look on Kick's Face it did

(A/N: The Truth comes out)

It did

~Kick~

Kendall words start ringing bells in my skull and not just those tiny bells I mean the Ones that match if not exceed the size of the Liberty Bell

I head home since the sudden rush of new thoughts had giving me a splitting Headache

~Cole~

As I saw Kick Walk away

The look on his face pretty much summed up the conditions in his mind

My projection of what would happen had come to past Kick's mind is now divided between the side that was before I had come into his Life and the side that has feelings for Kendall

"Kendall, Once again I know you mean well but Kick needs to figure out the feeling that has now made itself apparent thanks to you"

After I explained to her the next stage

"I'll see you later" I say to her

After I had put the M E 109 wrecks in the scrap pile as the Truck had brought them from the crash sites

I went back to the Cull De Sac where my house was at; I found the address of the Magnuson, and rang the doorbell although it was more of a Door horn then a Door bell

I stood firm in the event of the owner of the Battle Snax Restaurant Magnus answered the door

Luckily Gunther answered the door

I explained the situation regarding kick and mentioned to him opening night for the new Rock Callahan Movie

I had home since tomorrow was to be Opening night for the new rock Callahan

(A/N end Chapter, and a request of constructive criticism is requested of you, so until the next release date)


	14. Chapter 14: A Person Changing Blitz

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

(A/N: italics in this part is thoughts and Flashbacks)

~Cole~

Yesterday came and went as quick as a breath of air

Today was Saturday, a perfect day of not worrying about School

Kick's mind was in conflict as I knew he'd be

Gunther true to what I suspected he would do

Gunther had done what I hoped he'd do, and that was tell Kick about the New movie

They decided to Head to the theater early

They arrive on a long line

Luckily for my Plan Kendall arrived for the New 'Ance French Cinema of Marcel Pompo in Color

I figure it would be completely rude of me, if I didn't provide a little early Warning for them since my shift at the Movie Theater was in a couple minutes

So I walk up to them

"Hey Guys" I say to them

"Hey Cole You in line to see the New Rock Callahan Movie" Kick asks me

"Nope" I say with smile

"No" they both said, clearly surprised I said that

"It the newest rock Callahan movie, on its opening night" Gunther said

I held my hand stopping them from speaking

"I don't need to see the movie here because about three weeks before I moved here, I was in Hollywood watching the same movie's premiere at the Grauman's Chinese Theatre"

"Lucky" Said Gunther, Clearly jealous of me

"But something tells me you're not here to chat about movies are you" said a steely eyed Kick

"your right, and a little fair warning for you, seeing this movie won't be Easy."

"Why's that" Kick asked

"No Stub, No movie" I heard a voice say

Me Kick and Gunther turn to see Brad Kicking an Old Lady in a wheel chair out the who was trying to find her Ticket stub

"You didn't say please, No Ticket For you, Next" We turn to the Ticket booth to see a lanky pale skinned, green haired draped over the face character who apparently answers to the name of Horace, had apparently denied a customer a ticket for not saying please thus making the man cry

"Brad, and Horace Who's the nut who hired them" Kick said in surprise

"No Movie for you…" said an oh to familiar voice

We looked over to one of the Alleyways alongside the movie theater

Where Pantsy threw out a character

"No Pants for you" Said Pantsy removing the characters pants revealing two Kids one on the others shoulders

*Switch back to Cole, Mouth, Kick and Gunther*

"Does that answer your question?" They say

They nod

"Oh would you look at the time, my shift here starts in 10 seconds bye" I said bolting for the door before Gunther or Kick Could fire off another word

~Kick~

"Cole's Right about one thing Kick, Last time we went to see a Rock Callahan's Zombie Motocross Starring Rock Callahan; We only had Pantsy and eventually 500 Ushers to contend with, now we have Brad Horace and Pantsy to deal with" Gunther said to me slightly shrugging his shoulders

"The Odd have been stacked against us before but did that ever stop us before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms

"A Thousand of them could be standing between us and that movie and we'll still come out on top "

"So we are going to see this movie whether they're there or not" I said to Gunther

~Author~

To skip ahead

The Rest was essentially a repeat of the Episode Box Office Blitz

Gunther and Mouth get in no problem

Kick does something that Pantsy who had relieved Brad didn't like and denied access

Eventually Getting Chucked into the dumpster joining Mouth who had got booted out for littering

Sneaking back in via delivery dock

And that's where the story by character Narration picks up

~Kick~

I was sprinting through the Theater I duck into an auditorium

And hop into one of the seats

After a second

"Whew" I went along with an exhale

"Here again Kick" I heard a familiar female said

I glance to my left to find Kendall

"This isn't Rock Callahan's Mega Battle; Battle Suit is it?" I said

Kendall nods no then gestures me to look at the screen

I look at the screen

"This seems familiar" I said recalling a memory

"It's familiar to you because the last time you saw this, this movie wasn't in color last time you saw it" Kendall said

"Oh…" I said

Only to be cut off by Pantsy bursting through the doors

"Buttowski, You in here" he said

I glance at Pantsy coming towards us; I was at a lost as per what to do couldn't risk moving for risk of being discovered

~Kendall~

Kick wasn't moving and that was a problem if he didn't do something the manager was going to throw him out again

So Once again I would come to Kick's Rescue

I Grab Kicks Shoulders pull him towards me

"Go with it" I said pulling him in till our lips connected

Kick and I made various noises to make it apparent that he and I were making out

After a couple minutes Pantsy had left

A few seconds after he left he break the kiss

I glanced over seeing a very shocked Kick

I turn to face him recalling a fraction of the plan Cole said to me

_Once you get The Manager to leave the Auditorium Position yourself so that you are facing him_

_That part of the plan will be a leap of faith on your part said Cole _

~Kick~

She did it to me again

A girl who I had believed to be my most hated enemy had made out with me,

I'm not even supposed to like her, Yet the last time I was here, The Romeo and Juliet Play some odd days ago, and again now

something within my person enjoyed those moment, Which make me ask "_Was I falling in love with Kendall_"

I couldn't be, she hates me as the thought of raising my hand to slap her was present

I raise my hand to slap her, Time suddenly froze again (A/N: If you been reading the previous chapters you'll know who's doing this)

And just like last I couldn't move

"Does she?"

"Kick,"

"Does She?" said a voice

It was just like back at the Romeo and Juliet play a couple weeks back

"Think about it Kick, in all the time you've known and been around Kendall"

"Has she ever said "I Hate You" to your face?" asked the voice

I struggle to proceed with slapping her, but to no avail

During the struggle a flood of memories come back

As the memories come to me the voice was right

Kendall had never once said "I Hate you" to me at any volume that I could hear or anyone for that matter

I guess she truly does love me

I slam my hand down on the armrest

"_I can't do it I love her too_" as this thought made it self known to my thoughts tears were present in my eyes

(A/N: Cliffhanger, Does Kick Ever see that movie, amongst other questions what will Gunther's reaction be, Reviews people, I love me some reviews, Reactions to any mistakes I might of made, along with everything else)


	15. Chapter 15: Melting of an icy heart

(A/N this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction, I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Kendall~ *recapping the last moment from the previous chapter*

As I faced Kick I could easily tell a part of him didn't want to be with me since he appeared to want to slap me, so I tensed my body up for the incoming slap

But instead of a slap I hear a slam on the arm rest between and what is apparently his voice in my head saying "I can't do it I love her to"

~Cole~ *during the last moment of the last previous Chapter*

As I saw Kick try to slap her I use the time freeze spell along with the immobilization spell

I tricked his mind into releasing the flood of memories and emotional memories that the part of Kick's Subconscious had hid from him

It was after this moment I had been truly true to my word to Kendall

Kick had fallen in love with Kendall

And now I was marveling at my success by merely observing them from my window into the auditorium

~Kick~

As I Gazed at Kendall my heart's eye that were originally closed were now wide open

I let my eyes wander up and down her petite frame

"Ahem" I heard Kendall say while I was checking out her lower half

I look up at Kendall who said "Rock Callahan"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about But then I realized the real reason why I was in this movie theater to begin with

"Nuts I don't have a ticket for the movie Since Pantsy had tore it up on my way in and I don't need any more bad marks then I already have"

"Perhaps I can help" I heard Kendall say while tapping my shoulder

I turn to see Kendall handing me something

As I take a look what Kendall placed in my hand It was a ticket for the Rock Callahan I had come to see

She must have had an educated guess that I'd make it into the theater

"Kendall" I said while standing up she follows suit

"Yes Kick…." Kendall asks me

Only to be cut off by me grabbing her sides and dipping her, I had to stand on the armrests so I wouldn't hurt her since my height would of had her on the floor if I dipped her with my feet on the ground

with her arms laced around my neck we Lock lips

I feel a surge of adrenaline coursing through my body as I feel her lips on mine

She truly was the One for me

We break the kiss I stand her up

I say to her "You rock out loud"

"I know" She said lightly blushing

I start away

"Kick" I hear Kendall say

I turn to face her

"May I join you?" she said holding up a ticket

I could easily tell that the ticket Kendall had was in fact identical in appearance to the ticket she gave me

"Sure Kendall, the more the better" I said to her

We started from the Auditorium as the end credits for the New 'Ance French cinema of Marcel in Pompo rolled

~Cole~

As Kick and Kendall started to leave the Auditorium I noticed they were relishing the moment because they were walking very slowly. With special emphasis on slowly

The End credits finished, I set the projector to rewind the film, play the pre movie stuff, and play the movie on a timer, and I grabbed my pair of Golf Umbrellas (A/N: Really Big Umbrella's employed by the PGA, when it rains)

I hurried out of the booth, as I exited the Booth I meet up with the new couple

"Hey Cole Why are you in that uniform" Kendall asked inquisitively

"Tell you later, you're gonna need this" I said handing them one of the Golf Umbrellas

"Why" Kick asked

I point over at one of the Fire alarm switch

We all look see Mouth who apparently had snuck back in to get revenge on his Bro for throwing him out again

By way of simply activating the sprinklers

~Author~

Long story Short the ending was very similar to Box Office Blitz

Only difference with this story were these points

One Kendall joins Kick in seeing his movie

Lastly after Pantsy discovers that Cole was the only one of the staff who knew about the Sprinklers going off ahead of time, he was then fired

~Cole~

After seeing Rock Callahan I make my way Home with Kick and Kendall since my house was the in the same direction as them

I hung back so that I wouldn't get in the way to much, Even I didn't want to ruin any moments for them

Recalling a moment back at the movie theater I noticed that Gunther looked a little down in the dumps

Now normally that would mean anything, but this situation was different

According to what I learned from Kendall who told me the following during Homeroom some odd days ago

Gunther was in fact the first real friend that Kick ever made that didn't include her

This was the case for Gunther since kick was his first friend since his Family's immigrating here to America from Old Country

If I were to Imagine what was going through his head it probably be something like

"Well I guess I piece of me is still alone, since my best friend has not only made peace with Kendall he also made a girlfriend out of her" although that's not the way Gunther would say those words

My thoughts were interrupted by a big twinge in my hand My Ash Rune Birthmark was glowing at a brightness I have seen only once before

This couldn't be good so I call on the rest of my Power channel it into my eye

Thus activating my Rune Eye

I scan the environment only to notice a completely unnatural chill in the Air

This is bad because It's Summer, and the Unnatural Chill in the air made it feel like Russian winter

(A/N: Cliffhanger, Just what set off Cole's Rune Mark, Any idea's as per what, If you give, just drop a review on me, and chill for the next chapter, and People I don't update unless I get 2 or more reviews)


	16. Chapter 16: Two Lovers Joined at last

(A/N: this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction; I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

(A/N:Time for Norse mythology to add it's touch)

~Cole~

The only time that had my mark glow like that was the Frost Giants That had Threatened my family around the time I first become The Odin Midgardian (A/N: Midgardian is a Term for a Nordic Themed Defender of the peace, There are currently one Midgardian in the story and that's Cole)

Then I realized something I am nowhere near any living family relations

I realized that they were targeting anyone who got too close to me, I look around I had lost sight of Kick and Kendall

"The Frost Giants are heading after Kick and Kendall" I said to myself bolting off in the direction I was headed before I Stopped

~Kendall ~

Kick and I had our backs to the wall

Scared out our minds

The Mysterious Frost bite colored Behemoth raises his arm

~Cole~

Just as I had thought I had a trail I lost it again and just as I was about to give up

"AAAAHHH!" I heard a Female voice scream

I instantly recognized Kendall's Voice and rush toward where I heard that voice

I rounded the Corner

One Frost Giant had Struck Kick Down I notice Kendall was at Kick's Side bludgeoned, battered and lightly Bleeding, Her injuries seemed minor in comparison to Kick She was apparently out cold

"Oh No, Kick, Kendall" I said making my appearance known

Since Kick and Kendall were unconscious with light external bleeding

I figured this would be a perfect moment to get rid of the Frost Giant

Pulling out my spear (A/N: Imagine Odin's Spear prop from the movie Thor only smaller by a couple inches)

I fire an energy beam at the Frost Giant Disintegrating him

After I confirm my kill I then remembered Kick and Kendall

I need to get them to the hospital there wasn't any time to call and wait for an ambulance so I patch them up with the aid kit in my bag I applied it to the major injuries , I then sit them both up I place Kick In Kendall's Arms

And I have Kendall lace her arms around my neck I could feel her holding Kick on my right side

Carrying them both like a backpack I managed to get underway and Racing towards the Hospital at what might as well be Neck Snapping speeds

*Some time later, At the Hospital *

~Cole~

I was successful in getting Kick and Kendall to the Hospital

As I wait to hear the news a sense of Guilt lingered in my soul

If I didn't show up when I did Kick and Kendall would be in the morgue

And yet I did Show up and Kendall and Kick Are safe thanks to me

I hear Kick and Kendall's Parents come in

They were asking for their children

The Hospital staff manages to calm them down and explain what had happened

I glance away remembering something I would have to do at some point

"You one of their friends" I heard a someone say, said voice snapping me out of my thoughts

I turn to see Kick's Family

"Oh..." I said standing up

"Yes, Cole Gibson is my name" I said with an extended hand

"I was the one who brought them here, after finding them and sending the assailant packing" I said with a quick glance downward in shame shaking hands with Kick's Mother

"I've been waiting here for the news regarding Kick and Kendall" I said propping myself on a wall

A brief moment of silence hung in the air "My daughter's very lucky" Mr. Perkins said to me

"Why" I said slightly confused

"To have a friend like you" He said (A/N: Disney Movie Reference Hunchback of Notre Dame)

"As is my son" said Mrs. Buttowski

We didn't have to wait long about 10 minutes after The Buttowski and Perkins Family arrived

One of the nurses appeared at the threshold of the waiting room

"Buttowski and Perkins" called an unnamed female nurse

I along with Mr. Perkins, and Mr. and Mrs. Buttowski make our way over to the nurse

"Good news Clarence "Kick" Buttowski and Kendall Perkins are going to make a full recovery"

I could easily tell that the news was a relief to them since a big sigh came from the three of them

"Who among you goes by the name Cole" Asked the nurse

"That would by be me, Mrs." I said with hand raised and arm in a downward chicken wing fashion

"They asked for you before they shut their eyes to conserve strength"

I take a quick look at Kick and Kendall's parents they nod

The Nurse asked me to follow her

*Kick and Kendall's Hospital room*

The nurse stops

She points into a room then she walks away

A quick glance on the door revealed that this was Kick and Kendall's Room

I take a deep breath then exhale then I walked in

"Hey" I said at a low volume

"How you doin'" I ask

"We're both fine thanks to you," Kick said

His lower stomach region was in a cast as are his both his legs and one of his arms

"The Doctors say we'll make a near full recovery" Said Kendall said to me

"Kendall Why'd you go and tell him that" Kick said to Kendall

"Wait a minute, what do you mean near recovery?" I asked wondering where that came from

"That thing that attacked us did more than just put us in these cast" Kendall said with a quick glance at the casts on her body as well as Kicks

"Speaking of which, what was that thing that attacked us?" Kick ask

I knew this question was coming it was only a matter of time until it crossed their minds and they had the courage to ask me

As Kicks question buzzed in my head I shut the door and draw the shades

I activate my iPod (A/N Real product No claim to) dock on some speakers

And hit play on the first song I Saw

With both pointer fingers I silently shush them

"So no one outside the room can hear" I say

"Look what I am about to tell you may seem crazy and completely ridiculous but it is the absolute truth"

"All right so who was it that attacked us?" Kick Asked

"Not Who, What because that was a Frost Giant, from the Asgardian Realm Jotunheim"

"You mean to say that all those old stories I've heard at the Magnusson family picnics were all true" Kick said with sheer surprise

"Even Kendall and Renaldo know for a fact that all mythology has some basis of truth in reality" I say to

Kick glances over at a nodding Kendall

"Well true or not, the fact still remains I doubt I'll be able to do my stunts like I usually do what with these injuries"

I glance over to Kendall who had a hint of a mortified expression since the Kick that never hated her, the Kick that lived life on the edge thanks to his stunts, The Kick that had the courage to admit to himself and she, that he loved her was giving up on something that meant everything to him

And just like that the hail rune mark appeared above Kick and Kendall's heads as it glowed on the ceiling

_It appears Loki has chosen his wielders_ I thought to me

"Well then can't have that can we" I say

And upon my word a light enveloped the two

I avert my eyes

A couple minutes had passed the light fades out

I look at Kick in sheer shock Kick had apparently had been granted the ability to alter his form at will

Because He was as tall as Kendall if not taller but a few inches (A/N His clothes morphed along with him)

And when I shifted my gaze at Kendall my eyes might as well have come clean out of my skull

Kendall apparently has the same abilities Kick has

Upon another look they were completely healed

What Just happened" they both asked

"Loki has chosen you as his Midgardian"

"Everything Loki can do, his second to none knowledge of magic, his mastery of illusions are at your disposal and diplomacy skills"

It took me some time to get my explanation teaching them how to use their new abilities

But I managed to get my point across of how they are to keep their marks a secret, and their abilities low key

Kick was slightly annoyed since I had used a similar power against him and didn't beat him

Long story Short they were Grateful That I had brought them together

I observe kick altering his size so he's back to his usual height with a simple hand gesture

After they revealed that they were just fine to their folks and they checked them out

They were particularly surprised that I was the one who saw to it that the Hospital bill was paid for

I simply told them that rich I may be but I wasn't above shelling out money to help my friends

It was then I overheard Kick's Dad dubbing me a living miracle

Usually I'm not one to brag but making moments like before happen with my own happen makes it all the more memorable

(A/N Kick and Kendall live to be lovers, and now what's next now that they're together? Now readers you know the drill Read, Review and imagine what I have in store for you)


	17. Chapter 17: The Epilogue staging area

(A/N: this is my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction; I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Kick Buttowski)

~Author (Cole's Voice) ~

It had been at around 3 months to the day since Kick and Kendall started their Relationship

Kendall had finally the courage to not only tell Renaldo Off, and say to him that they were over

Since she was finally able to close the book on a relationship that she had with Renaldo that clearly wasn't working out, she could finally put some of her focus on a new man in her life

And his name is Clarence Francis Little "Kick" Buttowski (A/N: Am not making his name up)

While it is a known fact that all relationships aren't without Complications Regardless if it Internal or External

Because while Kendall's Life in general had begun to brighten

A piece of Kick's Life had Begun to dim

The piece I speak of is Gunther

He had a brother like bond with Kick long before Kendall even begun to crush on Kick

He even supported his dislike for Kendall

But now that's over, Since Kick Now has a Girlfriend, while Gunther is still single

still he crushes on a girl who doesn't even acknowledge that he's alive

now it is Sunday soon we will be back in school for a relatively uneventful day

Or is it?

The scene starts at the Buttowski Residence

~Kick~

*Kick's Room*

With One Person Everything I knew about Kendall had changed dramatically

I guess Brad was very accurate in his assessment since the time he dated Kelly a girl who only used Brad as a Cheerleading Initiation (A/N: Episode reference Love Stinks!) because it felt truly amazing to be in Love

Personally I naturally never put much stock in those Love songs I hear on the Radio every now and then but now each of those Love songs sings to me in its own unique way

And Now Thanks to Cole I know feel complete

Brad is now shamrock green with envy because I have a girlfriend While he haven't been able to get one and keep

My Parent are Teasing me about me being at the highest level of any relationship

"Oh Kick Your Girlfriend's here" I Hear My Dad says

To surprise her I quickly open the Windowin my room placed my feet on the awning roof I quickly dropped down to the yard

She had started walking inside

I sneak up behind her hop onto her back saying

"Guess Who" I say to her covering her eyes with my hands

"Hmm, Feel of Rubber Gloves on the front and side of my face, a person on my back, Voice steely, determined, and Awesome" Kendall said in a describing tone since she decided to play along

"Can only be Kick Buttowski" She said while moving my hand from her eyes she turns her head so one of her eyes could see me

"Cute, smart, and beautiful, but a small list of the many traits you have that I've grown all to fond of" I say to her with a peck on the cheek who merely whisked us up to my room

*a little later*

~Kick~

We were back in my room

My Head was on my pillow

While Kendall's Head on my chest half of her face buried into me

We were both enjoying each others company

Yet something felt out of place because I felt an odd vibrating sensation on my chest

I look down to see Kendall Crying I naturally didn't know what she could be sad about

So I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask

"Kendall you okay?" I asked making sure that concern is apparent in my voice sitting up

"No" she said doing the same action as me

"No?" I asked with a brow raised

"Why's that?" I ask with concern visible in my voice

"Jackie that's Why" She said clearly like something

"All right Kendall what did Jackie do" I say to her with a hint of anger

"It's not what she did more what she said" Kendall said glancing off to the right

"I quote "Mark my Words Perkins Kick will be mine even If I have to pry him from your dead body" end-quote"

~Kendall~

As I finished saying what Jackie had said to me

Man the look on Kick's Face said to me He's Hoppin' Mad

"Jackie has gone too far this time" He said in a seething manner

"I naturally have always had written off Jackie's Gestures as harmless fan stuff but now she's gone clear over the border from devoted fan to obsessed stalker" Kick said in a still tense tone

"Has she even a clue that I could press charges, and have her arrested" he say to me

"What you say is true, but you'll need a lawyer" I say to him

"Kendall I along with all the people living in this house can't afford a lawyer, even if we all pitched in" He said shamefully admitting, I open my mouth to and try to offer him my help

"And I refuse or accept any help from you" he said making what he wanted apparent, and as if he was expecting me to try and say that

"Look I know you're my girlfriend and whatever problems comes our way, we have to face as a team"

"But the moment Jackie had uttered those words this problem became much bigger than you, But theirs a problem if I tried dealing with this problem myself I'd only make things worse for you" He said

"I agree" I say to him

"But the question is who and how? I mean you yourself have seen what Jackie is capable of" I say to him

"More than you can possible imagine my dear, more than you could ever imagine" he said to me with a quick glance to the right

A couple minutes of silence followed the conversation

We returned to our original positions before we struck a conversation

About a half hour of cuddling followed

~Kick~

As I searched my thoughts for a possible answer

It hit me harder than one of Brad's Tear Jerker Farts

The Answer was relatively simple

We'd ask Cole for his Help

I mean he not only managed to get us together

He connected us in levels Brad could only dream of since he's too stubborn to change himself

"I wonder…" I say while glancing down at Kendall

Kendall looks at me curiously "What" she asks me with a raised brow

"I wonder if Cole can help us" I say recalling how he brought me and Kendall together sitting up

As I said what I said she brightens up

"Yeah" She said with slight stretching of the words sound while sitting up

"Why not" She said

"He brought us together; surely Jackie can prove to be no problem to him" She said with confidence probably recalling the time Cole spent bringing us together

"Let's talk to Cole about the Jackie Problem when we get to lunch at school" Kick said

~Author~

The scene here ends with Kick And Kendall hugging tears flowing from their eyes as their problems will be solved soon

*The following day, Mellowbrook Middle School Cafeteria, Lunch Period*

~Author~

The scene here begins with Cole, Kick And Kendall

in the Mellowbrook Middle School Cafeteria sitting down for lunch

Kick and Kendall have approached and asked Cole for help in the Jackie Situation

the narration begins after they have explained the situation

~Kick~

"You speak the truth, I can help you with your situation" Cole said while making a quick glance at Jackie then returning his gaze to me and Kendall

Kendall and I Sigh with Relief, Cole makes the standard clearing his throat noise to get our attention

"But I can't do it alone. Fact being I had some Intel on you two beforehand and the fact that I was spending my free time gathering Intel, since I was determined to bring you two together" Cole said

"So what's the problem" Kendall asks with a raised brow

"The problem I face is that I don't have enough Intel on Jackie to rein her in"

"You were able to go toe to toe with me in Dodge-ball"

"You're right, physically I can rein her in but based on what your telling me there's more to the Jackie situation than meets the eye"

"So what is it that you need" Kendall asked again with a raised brow

"I need you two to gather more information for me to make a decent enough plan to not only rein your "number 1 fan" but give her someone new to love that can be…" Cole said with Air quotes around "Number 1 Fan" then finally poking the air like he's pushing buttons while looking at Kick

"100 times the man you are now" Cole said

"Why 100 times?" I asked with a raised brow in curiosity

"I quote "A person could train for 5 years and be beaten by pawn, a person could train for 10 years and be beaten by a rookie, a person could train for 15 years and be beat by a knight, a person could train for 20 years and still be beaten by someone much better then the knight in question" the message of this quote is trying to say is that no matter how hard or long you may try to better yourself there will **ALWAYS** be someone, somewhere in the world who is better than you" Cole said

I glance down taking in the new information

"So Can I count on both of your help?" Cole asks us with both hands outreaching

I glance at Kendall she was smiling, she nodded saying that she was willing to do it, I also had a personal reason for wanting to do this, that being that I didn't want to live with the fact that the president of my fan club is stalking me at every waking moment of my life.

With a nod back at her I turn back to Cole

"Cole you can count on us" Kendall and I said each taking one hand

"Good then now here's the plan…." Cole said

~Author~

Story fades to black here

(A/N: End Chapter and story, so what did you think, Reviews please, I would like reviews very much, a little constructive criticism)


End file.
